


Thranduil and the One Beorn (Claws II)

by aprilreign



Series: Rare Pairs and Sunken Ships [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Casual Sex, Confessions, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom and Sub Thranduil, Fairy Tale Elements, Lonely Beorn, M/M, Negative Attention, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Kissing, Some Humor, Suckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Thranduil confronts an annoying bear.





	1. Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts), [luna92](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=luna92).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation to yeaka's fic Claws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time with this fic so I went to one of my only Beorn bookmarks for help.  
> 'Skin Deep' by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)

 

 

**Thranduil can not hide how quickly his face flames up at Beorn's explicit proposal. The color drains just as quickly at the thought of this massive creature fucking his brains out. There is no way he would even consider it.**

**By the time he reaches both of his guards. He paused wondering if 'that's the reason Beorn gave chase to his people through Mirkwood Forest. Because of an itch needing to be scratched. Anger swells up in him.**

**"Return to the stronghold. I will return shortly."**

**"My lord?! The captain exclaims.**

**"I'll be fine!" Thranduil snaps. " No harm has come to me,**   **nor will it. Now go."**

**His guardsmen bowed their heads, reluctantly steering their mounts away to leave their king unprotected.**

 ~ ~ ~

**Thranduil booms through the large door taking Beorn by surprise.**

**"Come back to make good on my offer?" He taunts the king.**

**Thranduil growls with irritation. "You will not," Thranduil began, "hunt my people down to have your sick way with them!" He bellows. "Keep off my lands and stay out of my woods! We will not be the object of your filthy fantasies! He seethes.**

**The teakettle slams hard on the table, rattling the table wares. Slowly Beorn stands. "What 'exactly' are you accusing me of elfking?"**

**"You know 'precisely' what I speak of changeling."**

**Beorn shoves the table away, sending it screeching across the room with dishes flying off onto the floor as he stalks towards Thranduil. Beorn looms over him looking at him hard in the eyes. "I would _never_ conceive the notion of forcing anyone to take my cock!! He barks. "NEVER!"**

**Thranduil stands his ground, without so much as a flinch. He is not sure if Beorn will keep his anger in check but his long fingers touch at his hilt just in case, as he glowers back at him.**

**There have been no reports of such acts. He may have overreacted but still, why? "Again skinchanger. Answer my question." Thranduil gritted out. "Why are you persuing us!"**

**Gradually Beorns eyes begin to twinge with mirth then he humphs his shoulders. "I'm the only one of  my kind...I bore easily." He walks away from Thranduil to return his table and it's things back to their proper places.**

**"I refuse to believe you were nipping at their heels just for a...laugh?"**

**"Your folk is a skittish lot if ever I seen any. It's the best fun I've ever had, getting under their pretty little skins as they try to best me." Beorn's face breaks into a grin, the length of his fangs are impressive and also very menacing which makes Thranduil cringe a bit.**

**"Besides, how else can I get your attention?" Thranduil blinks, stunned into silence.**

**_Fun?_  He hardly looks like fun at all. Especially when in his altered state as a bear. Immediately his thoughts race back to the dirty details of the proposal. He admits to himself that he has always disliked Beorn. Mostly for his stubborn attitude and outright, blatant arrogance. He is hardly attracted to Beorn's overall appearance although his powerful and unyielding strength is extremely appealing.**

**Thranduil regards him a few moments more. "You sought me out?"**

**"Aye." Beorn confess reluctantly as he sits back down. "I like your woods. I roam your realm more than you know. Sometimes I hear things. Sometimes I see things. I see how you like to have your pleasure under the stars with those who serve you, male and female alike. And I hear how difficult it is for them to try and satisfy their king.**

**Beorn glances up at Thranduil and snorts, amused at his guest's appalled expression. Thranduil is not sure if he should be disturbed by Beorn's creeping about undetected or feel humiliated of how close he managed to get to obtain such intimate information of his sexual exploits.**

**Thranduil purses his lips. "You were spying on me?" He concluded-more as a statement.**

**"It was not intentional." Beorn grumbles looking away a bit shamefully, trying hard to hide the deep burn on his face. I just...wanted...I needed to be...around others. To hear their voices, laughing and singing and...conversing.**

**_More like hearing gossiping geese._ Thranduil thought dryly to himself.**

**Beorn bangs his fists on the table. His voice thick, filled with emotion. "Everyday I see no one. Everyday I hear no voices. Every day I feel...nothing..." He trails off.**

**"I lied to you elf. I wasn't bored. I was... ...lonely." Beorn takes several heaving breathes, struggling to keep calm but it is not helping until...**

**...a hand rests on his shoulder. The Sinda knows the pain of loss too well. He also know of the genocide of the Skinchangers long ago. Never really coming to terms with the death of his beloved queen, Thranduil would go insane with grief if he ever lost all of his people. It is unfathomable for Thranduil to even try to imagine how Beorn endured all these centuries _alone_  after the decimation of his entire kindred race. **

**Beorn flinches from the touch, but Thranduil's hand remains firm. He is not ashamed of giving physical affection to this lonely creature. He suddenly wants to take away the aching hollow feelings that plagues this poor soul. Perhaps in return, Beorn can thrill him like no other.**

**Thranduil hears a sharp intake of breath and realize that this simple act of tenderness is more than Beorn can handle.**

**"Tell me again, changeling, how you will bend me over this hard table...spread my cheeks...and make me scream." The seductive words oozes from his lips like honey to Beorn's ears.**

**A lecherous smile creeps across Beorn's features as Thranduil's hand smooths down his massive chest.**

**"Careful." Beorn warns, leaning back in his chair, not quite looking at Thranduil. "I'll give ya what you're lookin' for."**

**Fisting a handful of Beorn's mane in his hand Thranduil jerks his head back asking, " What is it you think I'm seeking."**

**"You seek to be dominated."**

**Beorn reaches up grabbing Thranduil by the neck and flips him easily onto the table, again dishes scatters everywhere.**

**"They do not know, your lovers." Beorn rises, towering above Thranduil. "Do they? How to rule over...a ruler."**

**Thranduil don't like being taken by surprise. _Fair warning would've been nice!_  Automatically he tries to defend himself.**

**One paw of a hand shoves him back hard in the chest, pinning Thranduil down. Grasping at a rock hard bicep with both hands, he tries to free himself from Beorn's grip.**

**"So obedient and loyal they are, but, they can no** t **thrill you. Can they? For they seek to be thrilled by you. And it annoys you...do it not?**

**Thranduil stops his struggle shocked that the bear knows the truth of it.**

**Beorn jerks away one hand. In a test of strength Thranduil resists with all his might as Beorn arm wrestles his hand (with much effort) back and holds it above his head. The pressure from his chest is lifted as Thranduil's other hand is captured and forced up into the same position.**

**"Oh how you yearn to be challenged, how you crave to be pushed so close to the edge to fall utterly into the unknown."**

**Not used to being handled so roughly he reluctantly realize he is no match for Beorn hand-to-hand while laying on his back. Beorn owns the element of surprise this round.**

**"Yes." The word is barely a hiss from his lips. His crystal blue eyes penetrate Beorn's with undeniable want of something deeply carnal and forbidden. "I crave it. Searched for it. Now I have it. But, if I grant you your wish, will you behave?"**

**Beorn gives Thranduil one good look over. "My offer still stands. I will obey you King _Thranduil_ and cease my harassment from this moment on.**

**Released from his grip Thranduil is very pleased to hear Beorn finally recognizes his title properly with respect and obeisance. He all but crooned each syllable of the king's name with a passionate almost spell-bound kind of vow. Ultimately, his subjects will be persued no longer.**

**"Strip."**

**"You are not getting off to a good start."Thranduil points out coldly."**

**"I'll be getting off soon enough." The bear grins."I will not pretend I know how to get ya outta all that metal.**

**_He has a good point._ With a demure finesse the king obeys. He unfastens his cape, flagrantly flipping it to the floor. His breast plate is next dropping hard after it. His gauntlets and greaves are the last to clank on top of the heap. Except for one last accessory.**

**Thranduil simply slips off his diadem and flicks it without a care onto the table for it to clink and twirl several times before settling. And there he stands, poised and beautiful.**

**Pulling him forward Beorn sniffs inhaling the deep timber of Thranduil's essence then briefly licks out his tongue to sample a taste. A fresh clean taste like life giving water to a creature dying of thirst.**

**Gently Thranduil brings his hand up to Beorn's chest. His long fingers splays through the coarse hair, his palm glides over the dark taut nipple.** **A low groan creeps out as that rough tongue flicks along Thranduil's neck, darting in and out of his tender ears.**

**Thranduil is somewhat surprised that Beorn is so docile and sedate. _Hmph! he's a little too sober._**

**Thranduil looks up to face Beorn. "You have my trust, Beorn. Now. Make me scream."**

**Beorn draws back, his eyes burning with decades of pinned up desire. He submits to Thranduil's command and turns him around then pushes him forward and down onto the table, turning his golden head to the side holding it there. His leggings and breeches are forced down as his legs are spread apart. Thranduil's breath hitches, his cock swinging heavy and hard between his thighs with anticipation. His robes are hiked up before a pair of clawed thumbs kneads firmly at his fleshy cheeks.**

**There's a gruff sound of approval at the site of Thranduil's tight pink ring. It's a lovely thing to behold. Beorn will remember this for the rest of his days. He immediately shove his crotch up against Thranduil's ass.**

**Thranduil senses Beorn's over-eagerness and snaps his head back to look at him. For one startling moment, Thranduil fears he'll be breached without any kind of lubricant to help ease the way for-what he is sure is- an enormous member about to infiltrate him.**

**Beorn groans again, much louder than before as he rocks his cock up Thranduil's crack through the rough fabric of his trousers.**

**"Skittish." Beorn chuckles.**

**Thranduil's eyes roll at the jab.**

**It is not to often Beorn takes his time. He is always impatient. But this, he will savor. Thranduil may only be obliging just this one time so Beorn indulges a good long while until he can't take it any longer. Now the bear wants to taste what he's like down there.**

**Lowering down he, catches a whiff of that woody green scent before parting his ass to give Thranduil a long lick all the way up his crack. Smacking his lips, Beorn mumbles, "You taste devine."**

**A shudder moves through Thranduil as a whole. Feeling that rough tongue playing at his hole making it pucker for more. He yelps as Beorn's very long tongue laps at his sack, curling around it to pull his nuts into the heat of hi** s **hot mouth.**

**Centuries it has been since Thranduil had a charge like this. Even so he never experience anything so damn kinky.**

**"That did not sound like a scream." Beorn taunts.**

**Supple skin rubs against fierce fangs, occasionally catching on one saber tooth or the other. Thranduil's nerves are getting the best of him, unable to respond to Beorn's teasing.**

**Thranduil makes an effort to compose himself but he can't, not while possessive hands holds his hips and a probing muscle wiggles it's way inside of him. He moans low in his throat. Beorn's tongue is thick. It twist and slithers like a serpent to open Thranduil's seasoned hole up for him. Beorn cradles his balls as he fucks him deeper, his tongue so far up inside him it teases at Thranduil's prostate.**

**His ragged gasps are escalating. Beorn's tongue continues to thrust until the right moment. His cock is already out. Beorn stands now, brazenly stroking it, so ready to get up in there. The tip of his dick nudges as Thranduil steels his nerves as Beorn shoves in. Not all the way, just the fat head. The stinging burn jars Thranduil somewhat making him lurch forward.**

**Thranduil can hear heavy groans as Beorn plays readily at his cleft. Oh how he pleads without words for Beorn to take him, spreading his legs so that he was completely open to whatever Beorn wants to do to him.**

**Beorn enters him with a deep, firm thrust. Feeling so engulfed by him Thranduil throws a leg upon the table in time to receive another deep-seated thrust into the recesses of his body.**

**By and by the king howls at the beautiful burn, the sweet stretch which gives him the most exquisite ache from this magnificent creature of passion.**

**The other leg is lifted up. Thranduil crouches four legged atop the table at the perfect position for Beorn. The scene turns him on so much his slick drool is dripping down Thranduils crack which helps Beorn's strides picks up.**

**Now it's a mad pace. Slaps of flesh echoing throughout the room. Sweat is gleaming bright on his skin. Thranduil holds himself upright from the table and his head cranes back with strands of hair clinging to face, throat and chest.**

**Thranduil grips fiercely to the back of Beorn's thick neck to anchor himself from the assault. Beorn just nuzzles down, his breath gusting against Thranduil's already heated skin. Jutting his hips harder with hungry, greedy thrusts, Beorn forces more yelps and shouts from the elf. But it will not be done until he have the king screaming out his release.**

**Long threads of pre-cum touches down to the table's surface from his cock as Thranduil's hands begin to pump his swollen, throbbing member. His impending climax will soon erupt. He is shouting with each forceful strike. Thranduil goes rigid with a grating scream ripping from his throat as his release spews forth-much to the changling's proud satisfaction. Short bursts of creamy cum shoots all over the table.**

**"You scream very well elfking" Beorn praises affectionately with a few tender  licks.**

**The tremors trails on fitfully for what seems like forever until his body finally quiets down. Panting and shaking in the aftermath, they slowly withdraw.**

**Thranduil climbs down with shaky legs. They feel numb and boneless. Beorn holds him a bit longer-selfishly-not wanting to let go just yet than being of much help really. But Thranduil manages to steady himself on his stiff legs.**

**"I s'pose you're not up for another round." Beorn asks with hopefulness.**

**Thranduil pauses for a moment to consider.**

**"That depends." Beorn definitely delivered. He may visit a few more times in the near future for a quick rut. Though typically it is in Thranduil's nature to have his pleasure in luxury and comfort.**

**"That table is insufferably much 'too hard'. If you could be a lamb and accommodate my stay with a more comfortable setting, I might think on it.**

**"I am hardly a blasted lamb! But...If it means you'll stay then I am willing to oblige you elf."**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beorn's turn next! Good Lord! This was not supposed to be this long much less 3 chpt. Plot bunnies running a rabbid muck.
> 
> I ended up sticking to cannon. yeaka I feel your pain with Claws XD. Only a hint of the goldie locks elements could be woven in. I'll have to try again with crackish drabble. Ormaybe with fem!Bilbo, cunnilingus <333!


	2. Too Soft

**Beorn has a good mind to toss Thranduil's prissy ass over his shoulder and throw him into the bed in the next room. Thranduil watches him as Beorn walks away grabbing a pair of mugs. A barrel with a tap sits in a cool corner of the kitchen. Beorn fills each mug with a dark ale and sets them on the table offering one to Thranduil.**

**Rare is the occasion when Thranduil has a taste for ale. He indulges only when there is no wine available.**

**"Make yourself at home. It should be cozy enough." Beorn points a finger from his mug towards his bed. The room is a wide open area with a fireplace as a centerpiece along the wall and a large, brown, hand made wool rug spread across the floor.**

**Quietly Thranduil strolls over to the massive bed admiring the intricate detailing of the headboard. He traces his fingers over the image of a bear's head bowing down to the pillows. The posts on each side resembling a pair paws hanging down alongside the bed's frame. The nightstand is of a simpler make with rough carvings of textured groves and notches of timber. ' _Impressive.'_   Perhaps he may commission Beorn's craft to create a few select pieces of furniture to decorate his own suite.**

**Beorn eyes Thranduil from the kitchen. He swells with a bit of pride at Thranduil's silent appraisal of his work.**

**Thranduil's eye's shift to the rug laying in front of the hearth moving towards it and kneels. His hand gliding through the plush dark wool. The most pleasant softness he have ever felt for a rug other than fur.**

**"I've never seen this color before. Do you use dyes?"**

**"Nay. I sheer the brown sheeps and goats native to these mountains in Wilderland."**

**"You made this too?" He asked curiously.**

**"Aye. I did."**

**"I must say your skills may surpass a few woodmasters of Mirkwood. Have you always been a woodcarver?"**

**"Since I've been a cub. My Pa taught me how to build all manners of housing and furniture down to the smallest game pieces and figurines. My ma for some reason," Beorn wistfully thinks back in time, "felt I needed to know the art of weaving and needle work...hated it. The alphas ribbed at me for it. Now...I'm glad for it." Finishing up his ale.**

**Thranduil gazes back at the bearman. Smiling at the thought of needles in his clawed hands.**

**"Another round?"**

**Thranduil stands with a slight shake of his head. This ale is strong enough and is to his liking but he will have to make it back to his guards sober. Beorn makes his way back to the tap for seconds.**

**Draining the rest of his mug Thranduil sets it on the nightstand and decides to make himself comfortable on the bed. Even the quilting is rustic in it's patchwork.** **The king had to catch himself before sinking too deep into the mattress. It felt like he was being swallowed down into a sinkhole.**

**Beorn chuckles. He heard Thranduil's exasperated gasp from falling into his bed. "Hope my nest of geese and chicken feathers are soft enough for ya."**

**"As long as it's not a trap, it will do."**

**Entering his sleeping room Beorn suggests to the elf, "If you havin' second thoughts...hear's your chance to get away while you still can.**

**Thranduil finally pulls himself to stand up from the bed, walks straight to Beorn and smirks. "I've already dared your touch. I will risk more from you. I do not frighten easily but...I do tremble before your desire."**

**He can feel his heart strengthen.** **For a moment Beorns does nothing. Peering into Thranduil's eyes Beorn reveals more of his inner thoughts of him. "Long have I admired your beauty and now I stand humbled before it. Never have I thought to be able to claim it for myself. If you truly desire this, I will show no mercy."**

**Drawing his knuckles from the elf's adam's apple to the soft hollow of his throat.**

**Thranduil scoffs. "Is that so? I'll have you 'begging' for my mercy before the night is done." Beorn can see the smug look on his face as he unfastens his robes swiftly, tossing them down to the floor, closing in on Beorn forcing him to step back. The changeling feels a sudden rush of excitement, snarling as Thranduil's hands pushes against his chest.**

**"I will have 'you' this time."** **He circles around Beorn, pushing him until the man can feel the bed behind his legs. He looks down on Thranduil, breathing roughly at the elf.**

**Leaning in close Thranduil mouths against Beorn's chiseled chest, feeling the thunder of his heartbeat. His fingers skimming over taut skin and muscles, easing down pass his abs for something much bigger and more fun to play with.**

**Beorn catches his hand before it can reach it's goal, jerking Thranduil up to suck on his neck. Thranduil's fair skin burning from the heat of Beorn's mouth.**

**"I'd like to bite ya, mark you up to show you how long I've wanted you. Would you'd mind?"**

**"It'll fade by dawn. Bite me." He feels teeth sinking into his flesh. It hurt so good. Feeling the trickle of blood dripping down his shoulder. The bite is shallow enough as he let Beorn lave it up cleaning all traces of blood from the wound before pushing the big man down to the bed. Thranduil shoves him further to lay down, crawling over him to straddle his legs across Beorn's crotch.**

**Thranduil decides not reach down for Beorn's member, instead he takes his own in hand and starts stroking it, taking his sweet time, drawing an agitated huff from Beorn. Thranduil grins a wicked grin not caring at all to touch him at the moment.**

**As soon as his cock is fully erect, Thranduil let his fingers grip Beorn's massive member, already hard and waiting. He takes a moment to trace the bulging veins riddled beneath the dark skin. Fingertips circling the bulbous head. His hand weighing it's heaviness before smoothing along the prominent curve.**

**"You gonna sit there playing with it or what?"**

**Thranduil's touch is withdrawn making Beorn growl more in frustration.**

**"You complain too much." Thranduil creeps up over him to sit over Beorn's chest with his sack resting on his throat and his cock pointing in front the man's face. "You won't have too much to say with your mouth full."**

**"Beorn glares at the elf for all of a couple of seconds. He never considered this, but simply couldn't curb the urge to lick his tongue out at the shaft before him. The smell and taste is too alluring. Beorn moves his head about, trying to suck the head into his mouth.**

**He can feel Beorn gag a few times as his cock slides further in. The man struggles for a few moments until he's able to hold and suckle most of Thranduil in his mouth. Thranduil fills him with slow sleek glides sensing that Beorn is not accustomed to face fucking.**

**"Yesss...that's it...very nice." Thranduil purrs, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.**

**He did not answer. Couldn't, even if he tried. Barely able to breath with the elfking stuffing him full. Beorn's cock jumping, slapping hard against his belly.**

**"You are silent now." Thranduil teases. Pulling back to grant Beorn to draw a few breaths, he dives right back in sighing luxuriantly. He takes hold of Beorn's mane and refuses to let the man move.**

**"Take it...all of it." Thranduil whispers.**

**Beorn's mouth takes the abuse, half choking with spit drooling down the corners of his mouth. His head feels numb as Thranduil begins to quicken. His hands holds on to the elf's hips, claws scratching up those long lovely thighs then his throat begins to spasm and constrict.**

**"Ah...yes..." The irregular sensation feels so erotic to Thranduil that his hips locks down hard around Beorn's face, shooting his seed straight down his throat.**

**Mind still clouded, Beorn groans still suckling at Thranduil's soft crown.**

**"What...did you...say something." Thranduil teases breathlessly, "Really, it's very rude to speak with your mouth full." dragging his length from between Beorn's lips.**

**"Mercy." Beorn mutters.**

**"Hm. I'm not sure you meant it." Thranduil drawls, his voice dangerously sweet.**

**"I'm begging you please...have mercy on me." Beorn begs.**

**For long moments Thranduil feigns to consider his plea. Then suddenly crushes his face into Beorn's kissing him like a feral animal in heat. Teeth clashing, lips splitting and tongues tangling.**

**Retreating, Thranduil trails a line of biting kisses from Beorn's throat all the way down his chest to his belly. Beorn chuckles with anticipation. Thranduil messages his crotch before he presses a thumb into the juncture of his thighs. His fingers are digging into the flesh and his teeth scrapes at the sharp jut of his hipbone.**

**Looking up at Beorn's face over what seems like miles of flesh between them, he wants to claim that wild territory and harvest all he can...all the sounds along with each and every reaction to his every touch.**

**Thranduil's sinful mouth just now reaching Beorn's erection, sliding his tongue smoothly up his full length, lashing his tongue around the crown, the tip teasing into the slit. Beorn's hips jolts up from the bed without warning making it difficult for Thranduil to hold the big man down.**

**"Don't move!" He commands. As soon as Beorn stills, Thranduils lips slides halfway down, sucking in as much as he possibly can.**

**Thranduil ignores the throttled growls coming from the bearman, working him with an air of his expertise yet, having to make adjustments here and there to keep from gagging. Never had he sucked a cock so big. His work is definitely cut out for him, as he continues on determined to master this mammoth member.**

**Beorn claws into Thranduil's hair not wanting him to never, ever stop. It feels so good. For the first time in a long time he feels helpless again. Like being nurtured into a satisfying comfort. He feels himself coming. There's no stopping it. His body driving head on to an unknown destination until climax crashes through him leaving him in a glorious wreckage of satisfaction.**

**Thranduil draws back unable to swallow the flood of semen coursing from Beorn's cock.**

**"You liked that my pet?" Thranduil asked with a victorious smile milking him with his fist in the aftermath as he licked his lips, catching stray squirts of seed with his mouth then sucking it off.**

**Beorn is feeling very warm and fuzzy. He only responds with a low satisfied rumble.**

**After a long moment of silence Beorn turns to Thranduil, "You are a vision to behold. A beauty beyond what words can tell. Shimmery smooth complexion with bright blue crystals hiding behind curtains of lovely lashes and lips sweet enough to kiss."**

**Thranduil remains silent and gives a small smile at the humble compliment before Beorn falls off to sleep. He slips down to lay next to him to sink deep into the feather mattress once again. This will not due at all...to bloody soft.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I recieved a warning for posting artwork not my own I am posting hd pics in a few of my fics for your amusement.
> 
> 5922632010_9ec66d2ee5


	3. Just Right

 

 

 _'This is impossible."_ Thranduil huffs with agitation, he can hardly do anything in this bed. So he just lays there...closely observing the sleeping beast of a man. _'Purring?? Wouldn't want to be sleeping next to that every night. I'd never get any sleep.'_

Just when he believes he can sink no lower, Beorn shifts, his wieght traps the elf beneath his gargantuan physique.

 _'That's it!'_ Thranduil never thought too much softness can be so bloody annoying. He fidgets, stuffed between bed and bear and finally with a flail of pale limbs he flutters to the floor. ' _Damn bed is a hindrance.'_   Feeling quite indignant, Thranduil sighs as he looks around. His eyes falls on the dark sheepskin rug with interest. It looks just right. Crawling over to it he splays his palms through the thickness of the wool and stretches out his nude body, luxurating in it's unusual texture. 

~ ~ ~

By the time Thranduil hits the floor, Beorn wakes. He turn over and peers down at his royal guest with lifted brows and a wide grin.  _'Not so graceful after all is he?'_ He humphs to himself. That grin soon fades into a lecherous leer as he continues to watch Thranduil ease over atop his rug.

Oh how he stares at the red puffy rim of Thranduil's ass. How it gapes gorgeously as he meanders away on all fours.

Thranduil's bruised ivory flesh is mottled and streaked with hues of pinks and reds. Beorn can not stave off his growing arousal, his member swelling quickly back to life in response to the appealing display before him.

"You 'look' just right for the picking elf." Beorn's eyes are blown to black, grinning wickedly while pawing at his cock.

"Can you make me 'feel' just right, human?" 

"I will make you feel it all right."

Thranduil drops his legs wide in a shameless display of solicitation. Beorn's tongue darts out licking his lips as he prowls out of bed to stalk down to the floor. Beorn pounces with lightening reflexes, startling Thranduil to the point of shouting out curses to keep from screaming. Still it comes out as such.

"Screaming for me again?"

Beorn asks. "Don't fret, I'll have you screaming for more until you can scream no more." He promises. If Thranduil was ever worried it was at the start of all this madness. He has nothing to be afraid of now.

Climbing over Thranduil, Beorn stretches out to his full extent causing Thranduil to huff as the wieght of solid muscle, senew and bone forces the air out of his lungs. The inescapable feeling of being pinned down caused his guts to twist with raging desire. He has no need to escape and gives in, surrendering himself to this beastly man.  

Beorn laves a sloppy wet kiss to Thranduils mouth and soon sucks new bruises all over his neck and shoulders then scrapping his long sharp fangs along his pecs. Bright lines criss-crossing his entire chest. Thranduil shudders as Beorn continues on down his marble white flesh, past his scrotum pausing to tug and pull at the delicate skin beneath.

Beorn holds Thranduil's legs back against his chest for his tongue to have access to play around the gaping hole. Flicking it constantly in and out and about then dips it in long and deep many times over until Thranduil is reduced to a deliriously sinuous puddle.

_'What a sight for sore eyes.'_

Beorn is quite impressed with himself. Carving down the elfking into this rare masterpiece. Yet there is much left undone. Beorn's eyes flash with mischief as he captures Thranduil's cock and slurps around the purple crown a few times before swallowing him deep into his throat. Thranduil can not help it and howls loud and long. The suckling is so lude and downright nasty. Frankly, the sloopy wet sounds makes him groan for more, bucking wildly inside Beorn's neck as the impact of his climax charges hard and stampedes through him. Bountiful loads of his seed erupts for Beorn to gulp down. 

The bear gluttons on the warm savory cream til the last drop. He pulls off, absurdly licking and smacking, filled with much satisfaction. Thranduil fell to the damp rug feeling utterly trampled in the aftermath.

"You are a treat, truely."

Beorn rumbles surging forward hovering above Thranduil. His hips grinds against Thranduil's, his heavy cock rubs along his sack searching lower and lower until it finds Thranduil's threshold and slides straight into what feels like a very homely dwelling.  Hunching down he shoves his muzzle into Thranduil's neck, stuttering out uneven breaths as he begins to rut into the elf, impaling hard into him striking that spot that makes the king's toes curl. He's building, faster, stronger, unsteady and Thranduil knows the man is barely holding on to his senses, humping wild staccato thrusts climbing up fast to reach that peak of pleasure. ' _No. Not yet.'_   Feeling advantageous Thranduil moves quickly stopping Beorn short of release.

Beorn is suddenly flipped hard to the floor. Stunned he can only look up at the elf, impressed by the kings incredible strength to throw him. _'Payback's a bitch.'_ A smug grin splits Thranduil's face.

"Allow me." 

"So be it."

Beorn grumbles, scowling at the loss of his orgasm. If only he could kiss that triumphant look off of that pretty little face or maybe bite it off.

He starts to move, a steady roll of his hips at first. It takes no time for Thranduil to start riding Beorn like a prized buck. The man makes a strangled noise chocking back a growl as the elf tightens up around his cock.

"Almost pet."

Placing both palms on Beorn's pecs, Thranduil switch up the tempo and twerks his hips up and down on his stone hard cock. Broken curses tumbles out of the noisy man as each heated slap of that perfect ass ignites an inferno of hot, thick and heavy cum into Thranduil's depths. A mighty, victorious roar vibrates throughout the lodge.

Beorn looks wholly bedraggled now as much as Thranduil appears. A crimson face with a gaping mouth and hair plastered everywhere. With a pleased look Thranduil puckers his ass a couple more times. Beorn's groin throbs with over stimulation. He is done having his fun and Thranduil carefully pulls off of him. Beorn was oddly silent except for the rasp of his labored breathing.

"Thanks." Beorn murmurs humbly.

"Happy to oblige." Thranduil returns quietly with a almost sympathetic tone as Beorn smirks back at him falling quickly back to sleep.

Thranduil takes a moment to sit and think. It is very unseemly of him to engage in casual sex with a stranger. His want outweighing his need. He needed to make sure his people were safe. Not that they were in any real danger. Just a lonely man trying to get some attention, his attention, and oddly enough Thranduil wanted to give it to him. What now? Should he expand or limit this liaison? That aside there will be more...encounters. Right now he needs to clean up.

 

~ Fin ~ 


	4. Golden Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil leaves a gift.

 

Thranduil rests for a short while before clambering his way up from the floor on unsteady legs. After he relieves himself he hopes he can find a towel to wash with. Beorn's scent is rich and robust.. His gaurds will know what transpired between them. Really he can care less, but at the same time it's none of thier business who he fucks or when.

He looks around and there's a fresh towel on a hook and a nearby bucket of cold clean water. He is surprised to find a bar of soap. He washes his sullied body from head to toe. His fingers tentatively traces the rim of his anus. An ointment needs to be applied later to dull the pain. He breathes in the aroma of wildflowers as he clenses away everything, feeling fresh like a meadow. Beorn seems to be capable of making and crafting many splendid comforts of home.

Thranduil returns to take care of Beorn and washes him well before he redress himself in the kitchen. He peers at the sleeping man asking himself again what mad reason convinced him to sleep with him anyway? Was it pity or because the changeling peaked his curiosity? Perhaps it was both.

As many servants, lords and ladies he has to share his warm bed, Beorn has no one of his kind to turn to. One would think he has more in common with other humans. Have he ever attempt to get with a woman? If so how did they react? Were they too frightened of him to think of such a thing. Or did he even bothered at all? Curious.

All in all, Beorn's shenanigans is what brought Thranduil here. Going through all this effort to get the King's attention affects Thranduil in a auspicious kind of way. He will try to learn more about this man. Perhaps build more of a working relationship between them. But now, he cannot risks lingering any longer. Removing his dagger, Thranduil slices a golden lock of hair from the nape of his head. He knots it tight at one end and places it gently on the table. he looks at it with a fond smile then heads toward the door knowing his fair beauty can calm the most savage beast.

 

~ Fin ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's finally complete XD! Ok, now I have to finish my other multi-chaps. Thanx 4 the Luv!


End file.
